


Circular Gallifreyan

by quirky_turtle



Series: FBI Linguist Reader [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Circular Gallifreyan, Doctor Who References, F/M, FBI Linguist Reader, Fluff, Reid as the fouth Doctor, Reid at a convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after meeting Y/N, Spencer decides to ask her to go to a Doctor Who convention with him, knowing that she is also a big fan. </p><p>A continuation of FBI Linguist Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Gallifreyan

You showed up and instantly you showed that you melded well with the team. You shared Garcia’s enthusiasm. You joked with Morgan. You and Spencer bonded over your love of science fiction and random trivia. They loved you and you love them. Usually you worked by yourself in your office, unless you were called in to help a team. So, you began to spend your lunch break in the BAU and with the team.

Over the months, the team loved having you as an unofficial addition to their group. No one more than Spencer. Ever since the thought of shaking your hand didn’t leave him feeling sick, he knew you were special. He enjoyed spending time with you. You had many similar interests and you both had a dislike for loud and crowded atmospheres. Unless they were conventions. Speaking-well, thinking of which-

 

“Spencer?” your voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed, still emerging from his own world.

 

“Are you okay, Reid?” Morgan asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“Yeah,” Spencer cleared his throat nervously, “I was justing think about something.”

 

“What’s up?” you tilted your head, from your perch on his desk.

 

“I was wondering if you-” Spencer started, but Hotch’s voice calling from his office interrupted him.

 

“Conference room, five minutes. Y/L/N, you too.” he pointed to you. You nodded to show you understood. Spencer groaned, but got up. That was the fourth time this week he tried to ask her, but something alway interrupted.

 

* * *

 

The case was pretty open and shut. The team was gone and back by the end of the week. You had stayed with Garcia for the most part, for when they needed help with the language. You even stayed late the night they got back to greet them.

 

You smiled as they came up to the bullpen. Spencer came running up to you and you laughed.

 

“Hey Spence, welcome ba-”

 

“There’s a Doctor Who convention this weekend-well tomorrow now. I tried asking you if you want to go, but I’ve always been interrupted. So, I wanted to talk to you before anything else could interrupt me.” he said all in one breath, “Y/N, want to go to the-”

 

“Conference room for a debrief.” JJ patted his back, before heading to the conference room.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Spencer groaned, his face looking rather pitiful.

 

You just smiled as you grabbed your purse, “Yes. Text me when you get home. Okay?”

 

The genius nodded, “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, you were getting dressed for the con. You were so excited, you hadn’t been to one in a while. You and Spencer has talked about them, but never been to one together. Never really had the time.

 

You were wearing your Tardis dress and coat, since it was chilly. It was a comfortable outfit and you had worn it to many conventions. Paired with your black flats, you were ready to go.

 

Then you heard a knock on the door. You grinned, checking your hair one last time.

 

You opened the door, and there was Spencer, dressed as the fourth Doctor. His favorite one.

 

“Looking good, Spence.” you grinned, finishing buttoning up your jacket. He blushed slightly, then quickly went to deflect your comiment.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t dress as one of the new Doctors.” he chuckled.

 

“Because, I don’t want to start another argument about classic over new.” you smirked, locking up your apartment door.

 

He shrugged in response and you two went.

 

* * *

 

You two pulled up to the hotel where the convention was being held. Unfortunately, the weather had changed for the humid. You sighed and started unbuttoning your jacket.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer looked at you, concerned.

 

“It’s just a little hot for this jacket. I’m just going to leave it in the car.” you shrugged it off your shoulders.

 

“Are you sure? It looks really- wow.” Spencer noticed your dress underneath.

 

“What?” you asked, fixing your hair.

 

“I just… I like the dress.” he stuttered slightly.

 

You grinned, “Well, every Doctor needs his Tardis.” you opened your car door, leaving behind a profusely red Doctor.

 

* * *

 

You walked around the con, your arm looped through Spencer’s. You buzzed around excitedly, dragging him with you. The smile on his face never leaving him, as you talked to other people, saw some panels and vendors.

 

“You two are such a cute couple.” he heard one of them say about you two.

 

Spencer flushed and tried to speak, but you answered quickly, “Thanks! Nice talking to you.”

 

They waved their goodbyes and left. You turned to Spencer, “Sorry. I panicked and didn’t know what to say.”

 

“N-no. It’s fine. I might have done the same thing.” he smiled back. You sighed in relief and continued walking around until you got hungry.

 

“Want to grab some lunch?” you turned to him.

 

“Sure.” he nodded and you left the convention floor to go to the in-hotel pub.

 

Over food you started talking. About your childhoods, schooling, and everything.

 

“So, what got you into languages?” Spencer asked.

 

You grinned, “Tolkien. The first language I taught myself was Elvish. I mean, I was taking Spanish in school, but I actually put effort into learning that, and I realized that I loved it. I loved learning and teaching myself how to speak in the different languages. It was like my own secret code.” you shrugged, taking a sip from your water.

 

“I didn’t know you spoke Elvish.” Spencer smiled, impressed.

 

“And Klingon. I can write in Circular Gallifreyan. I’m working on Dothraki, now.” you played with your food.

 

Spencer pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to draw circles and dots on his napkin, then hand it to you. You smiled and quickly translated it.

 

_‘So you can read this?’_

 

You quickly drew a response.

 

_‘Yes, I can.’_

 

Throughout lunch, you continued to pass notes like this as you ate. Then you went back to walking around the floor.

 

“Stay right here.” you turned around and walked back a few tables. Spencer bounced on the balls of his feet. You quickly returned and grabbed his wrist, “Close your eyes.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at your childish behavior, but complied. He felt you secure something around his wrist.

 

“Open!”

 

The genius looked down and saw a beaded bracelet on his wrist, saying “Doctor”.  Then you held up your wrist and you had a matching one that said, “Companion”.

 

He grinned at your gift, “Why aren’t you the Doctor?”

 

“Well, you have your PhDs, you are incredibly smart, and I would follow you into any adventure. So, clearly you are the Doctor, and I’m your companion.” you dragged him away.

 

He quickly took out the pamphlet about the con and wrote in Gallifreyan, then handed it to you.

_‘Want to go on a terrifying adventure?’_

 

You read the sheet and made a face at him before writing a response.

 

_‘What is it?’_

  
_‘Go on a date with me?’_


End file.
